


Come Back

by Evitcani



Series: Living and Dying Beneath the Veil [21]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Grief, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Taako reflects on the next time around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed less saddness. So I made myself more sad. Obviously. 
> 
> Directly follows _Sign of the Times_. Not really needed to follow this piece. Suffice to say Kravitz is sad and Taako wants to comfort him.
> 
> The significance of Taako's clothing choices may have been lost on people who haven't read the others in this series. I'll include it at the end.

Appearances were everything and they were more than _this_. Taako leaned against the doorway, watching Kravitz. He hadn't seen Kravitz move since he'd sat there after the funeral. Taako was used to Kravitz going long periods of time without moving; the reaper had once told him that time was difficult. 

This felt different. 

Taako made his way upstairs to their bedroom and peeked through his closet. His hand lingered over the sleeve of one of Kravitz's tunics, hung in neat order. There were hundreds of possibilities before him. The long blue skirt. A white blouse. As many bangles and beaded necklaces he could get on. 

The hair would have to be next. Taako motioned his hands, searching for that spark of magic, then pushed the light levitate back into his hair so it would float like he was underwater. It was a delicate spell and it took more spell slots out of Taako than he'd like to admit. His make-up next, dabbing it on quickly. Deep red for the lipstick. 

Kravitz wouldn't notice the time, but Taako did. 

He played with pulling his hair up, but decided to keep it down. He paused, touching the mirror. Taako took a deep breath and put his forehead against the silver. He picked up his make-up kits and went downstairs. 

Kravitz was still staring at the cup of tea that had been empty for hours, now. The table under his elbows looked ice and his skin paler. 

Taako closed his eyes and blamed the funeral for the imagery. He set the make-up kit on the table. 

He reached over and brushed his fingertips along Kravitz's cold cheek. "Babe," he murmured. "Do you wanna get pretty and fuck?"

This was what Taako lived for. The spark that swept away the dead eyes and pulled warmth into Kravitz's cheeks. How, all at once, this man came alive under his fingertips. He went from an unyielding statue to flesh and bone and skin. 

For _him_. For Taako. 

Kravitz laughed, looking away and covering one cheek as if to hide the burn, "You know I live for nothing more than your whims, love." It would be sarcasm from anyone else. 

Sometimes, Taako wished he didn't know. Like he didn't know how long Kravitz would have stared at that teacup if he wasn't around.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write Taako's perspective. Debated including this as a second chapter, but it's not quite the same.
> 
> Ocean blue is Kravitz's favorite colors. He has an obvious preference for Taako in skirts (something Kravitz isn't conciously aware of). Same for the jewelry. Kravitz comments on liking Taako's make-up while he wears a deep red. When Taako experimented with the hair enchantment before, Kravitz kept getting distracted by it. 
> 
> Taako totes notices.
> 
> (For anyone who cares: Kravitz really likes the skirts and jewelry because of how they move and sound. It's why he likes the hair. He's very attracted to things that are, well, full of life and movement.)


End file.
